


Just a Regular Holiday

by Last_Teatime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Teatime/pseuds/Last_Teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to problems with the nations getting way too depressed, they've decided to take a little "break" and (using England's magic) will be born as again as a human with all the nation's connections with their land except for regular ageing, which they until they have reached their age that they were before. Their memories will return to them at the age of 16. Each nation had found a family high up in their government, who looked similar to them to "adopt" them. The story follows young Arthur Kirkland. The young and very average boy that was meeting his destiny way before it was intended. (This is my first fan fiction, and I guess the concept is kinda strange but please don't be mean- it just came to me as one of those ideas that sound really great at 1 am.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Who would want to live forever? Forced to watch everyone that you have ever loved die before your eyes, being forced to live through countless bad days. Now imagine on top of that you were lumped with an immense amount of responsibility. You would be miserable- no doubt about it. So who would blame them all from wanting to take a break?  
> The idea had been agreed on, and England sat all of the nations is a circle,  
> "Goodbye everyone, see you in 16 years" he mumbled, then began chanting the spell.

Arthur sighed as he yanked his schoolbag off from his shoulder. This was not the ideal way to spend the summer holidays, forced to go to some stupid holiday camp for much younger children, but that was how it was. He’d been taken there every single year ever since he could remember; whenever he asked to holiday abroad his parents swept away the idea and moved the discussion onto more trivial things.

 The problem was that Arthur loved the idea of travel, and felt trapped within the borders. His parents however were terrified of flying, so they never left the country. To make matters worse they couldn’t stand boats, or long car trips. When he suggested the train to France, his dad had just said that he had been there, and it wasn’t very nice. This meant that they couldn’t visit anywhere that didn't consist of England, and mainly places around London.

 Arthurs parents worked as very high up politicians, but they suddenly quit when Arthur was born. They never had really told Arthur why, and it completely baffled him. They’re fear of flying also didn’t make sense, surely they’d have to go from country to country in that job? Arthur’s parents loved him a lot, but they just didn’t seem to understand his passion for travel, or the strange connection he felt with his country ever since a young age. They just ignored him. They looked quite different to him too, save the messy blonde hair and bright green eyes. His parents were quite short, and he had already outgrown them at the age of 11.

 Arthur had finally got changed out of his uniform, when his mum called up the stairs,

 “Artie! the bus is leaving soon!” Arthur rushed down the stairs, clunking the suitcase on every step.

 “Goodbye Mum, Goodbye Dad,” he said, smiling the biggest fake smile he could muster, “See you in a week!”. Just as he was about to leave, his father pulled on his shoulder,

 “Artie, do you really have to dress so smart? You’re on holiday for goodness sake!” he whispered angrily, pulling on Arthurs tie. After pulling his hands off, Arthur finally hugged him goodbye, and ran onto the bus of screaming seven year olds.

 Arthur sulked, looking out of the back of the bus. He just didn’t understand why his dad cared so much about him being popular, rather than him being himself. With his bushy eyebrows that no amount of plucking could save (another trait not shared with his parents), his taste in clothing and music, his unusually posh accent and the fact that he spent all of his holidays with toddlers made him an easy target. He looked down at his white shirt and red tie, with a green vest over it. He wasn’t that unfashionable was he? He did of course like to dress in a more punk way, but he would never get away with that in his house.

 Arthur, being used to this trip, was able to block out the sounds of screaming children, and the glares of parents wondering why he was here- especially on his own- so he just sat looking out of the window. He then had the strangest experience imaginable. He felt someone sit next to him, and stare right at him. Although when he looked around he couldn’t see anyone. It was as if he was suddenly surrounded by a presence. He felt really strange, but luckily the feeling left. It reminded him of the nights he spent lying awake, feeling incredibly strange, only to wake up the next morning to discover that an earthquake or some other type of disaster had happened on the other side of the country. Or the sickness that he always got in the first week of July for no apparent reason. It scared him quite a lot, and he sat against the window squeezing his bag for the rest of the journey.

 When they finally arrived, Arthur went to find the caravan that his parents had paid for and started to unpack. There really was nothing here for him now, so he had to spend the whole holiday going out to dinner by himself, listening to music, reading or “making potions” (Arthur had always been very interested in witchcraft, but he kept it a close guarded secret). He flopped down onto the bed, preparing for the most boring week of every year that laid ahead of him. He pulled out a copy of Deathly Hallows from the bottom of his backpack and began reading it (for the 7th time).

 Two hours had passed, and he decided to put the book down and have a stroll around the area. He slipped on his black loafers and stepped out.

 He walked around the large playing field just outside the caravan, and breathed in the pure air. Admittedly this was nice after being cramped in busy London all year round. He was used to noise so this was extremely peaceful for him, despite the children in the playground and all of the activities in the field opposite. After strolling for a bit he headed towards the chip shop in the "centre" of the resort. Fish and chips had always been his favourite, so he was very happy to hear they had just opened one here.

 Arthur felt very at home when he walked into the shop. It was very similar to the one down the road from where he lived. The lady behind the counter gave him a strange look, but he didn't think much of it. He got looks like this all of the time. His mother said it was because of his dazzling green eyes that people stared, although Arthur never saw them looking at her. He assumed it had something to do with the afore-mentioned caterpillars that lived on his forehead, but his mum always just saw good in everything.

 He walked up to the counter, and as soon as he did the lady turned and walked off to talk to her colleague in the kitchen,

 "Er…… excuse me a second please" she said, then whispered something into her friends ear.

 "No! It's one more year!" She replied aloud. Her friend glanced back at Arthur. "I just never thought…" the lady started, but got interrupted by Arthur's very deliberate throat clearing.

 "Oh yes, I'm sorry sir! What would you like today?" She smiled at him, and Arthur smiled back politely.

 "Could I have one portion of fish and chips please? Salt but no vinegar thanks" Arthur recited, having had ordered the same thing every Friday back at London. The woman looked over to her colleague and mouthed "Typical". Arthur was incredibly uncomfortable at this point so he handed over the money and then sprinted out out of the shop, the order tucked in newspaper under his arm. Once he had got far enough away from the chippy, he began unwrapping the slightly undercooked food, and his head was still spinning after the incident on the bus, coupled with this was just too much.

 He decided it was best to get an early night, so Arthur head back to the caravan.

 When he got there, the front door was unlocked, but he was sure he closed it. He decided that it must just have been a mistake and thought nothing of it. As soon as he walked into the caravan he nearly had a heart attack, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

 

 

((Sorry if it was short! More coming up soon :) ))


	2. Chapter 2 idk

The boy that was sat in the middle of the floor whipped his head around quickly, to see Arthur practically steaming at the ears. He had big blue eyes, hair so light brown that most would call it blond, and a odd strand that stuck up at the front. He had a look of panic for half a second, then composed himself,

 

"Sorry, wrong caravan," he murmured, in a strong American accent. "I thought that this one was empty." Arthur sighed then pointed at the door that was left wide open,

 

"Get out" he said, clenching his teeth. The boy stood up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He looked about Arthurs age, but when he was stood up you could see that he was significantly taller. he looked down,

 

"Could I perhaps stay here? You have an extra bed so..." he tilted his head to one side, and looked like a little bird. It was kind of cute, thought Arthur. He quickly shook that off,

 

"Why can't you just stay in your own caravan?" he asked, staring the American right in the face. He looked panicked again for a moment, but quickly composed himself and smiled for the second time,

 

"Because I don't have one..." he replied.

 

"What?!! How come?!" Arthur practically screeched. He didn't like the idea of having to share his caravan with another person, particularly one that makes a habit of breaking into holiday resorts.

 

"I ran away here" he said, pushing his hair back, as if it made him seem cooler that he'd done something so stupid. Arthur's cold expression didn't shift. He simply replied in a monotone way,

"That was rather stupid. Where did you come from, so I can send you back?" He brushed a strand of blonde hair behind his ears subconsciously, causing the boy to guffaw loudly.

"You think that's going to make a difference to your bird nest??" Arthur was taken aback, so much so that he nearly lost his temper there and then. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"I asked you a question"

"Oh right, well good getting me back considering I came here from DC. I took a plane and a bus here. Considering you look my age I assume you can't drive me to the airport and I assume mom and dad can't either, considering that you're here on your own." Alfred smirked, realising the excitement that he had caused in Arthur.

"Why did you come here? This place is nice, sure but I don't know what it is but I feel like I'm trapped here. I've never been abroad, you see, and the idea thrills me. Wouldn't you like to stay in America where it's less trapping and you can breathe, and with your parents who, I assume, let you travel and:-" He cut off Arthur with a solemn look, which Arthur was grateful for. He had no idea why he was telling all of this to a boy that he had just met, he is the said,

"Actually I've felt trapped too. I don't know what it is about this country but it seems more free to me. Which sounds almost ironic, coming from the land of the free and all that. I think it's just that I haven't been aloud to travel abroad either. I think there's something going on, my parents have been acting very suspicious. I've started to get weird looks in the street, since I got older. Mom says it's because of my curl, but somehow I feel like it's something different. I don't even know why I'm rambling, you don't know what I'm talking about." Alfred trailed off, leaving the air thick with silence. After a bit Arthur spoke,

"Me too."

"Huh?"

"Me too! People have been looking at me. Mum also said it was because of my eyes. I always assumed it was more than that and they were laughing at my eyebrows, but maybe- just maybe it could be more than that, especially considering I had a strange encounter at the fish shop about five minutes ago. Do you reckon- we have a connection of sorts?" Alfred nodded. 

"Maybe." He said. He then smiled and switched on the tv that was in the corner of the room.

"Hey! I have to pay for that, and besides why are you just making yourself at home here. You don't even know if I'm going to let you stay yet!" Arthur shrieked.

Alfred grinned. "Oh, believe me, yes I do." He yawned. "Anyway I need this on- I wanna see if I'm on the news."

"Why would you be on the news here? You're in a different country you complete idiot" Arthur sighed.

 

 

-OOPS I DIDN'T WRITE ANYMORE LOL DONT ASK ME HOW THIS STORY ENDS BC I DONT REMEMBER WHERE I WAS GOING WITH IT LOL-

-SEE NOTE BELOW-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I wrote this when I was 14 and I'm 18 now so naturally I think its awful now and I haven't watched hetalia in like 3 years lol but I randomly found some of a second chapter on my laptop so I thought I'd post it in case some of you guys wanted to read it lol.
> 
> Adios amigos and let this remind us all of a simpler time when I was an emo weeb child and not and actual adult with a job and responsibilities and shit. Also I didn't know dick or shit about politics or america so soz my dudes I now know that "high up politician" sounds rly fucking stupid lets pretend that Arthurs mum was Theresa May I think that makes it funnier ok bye my good bitches. Hope you enjoyed my embarrassing 14 y/o self lol. Also heres a lil tip for any actual real 14 y/o's reading this- be urself but just know that as soon as you get a little bit older you will hate your 14 year old self bc everyone does. Also you get less sad bc puberty. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> k byeee


End file.
